Songs from the Soul
by Blood Soaked Redemption
Summary: 10 random songs played from my iPod to create 10 mini fics of around 300 words each; some fluffy; some crackish; most angsty I really need more happy songs on my iPod hahahaa Soul/Maka Please Enjoy! :D


**Disclaimed: I suck like a giant vaccuum cleaner. Thus; if I owned Soul Eater there would be much Soul/Maka and Spirit/Stein... But no one would ever have seen it.**

Maka/Soul

Take your iPod put it on shuffle, and use the first ten songs to play as your inspiration. You may replay each song only once and must finish the part in that time limit.

Good luck~

**1) Paper Moon **

**By: Tommy Heavenly6**

Soul pressed his body over the trembling body of his wounded meister.

"You can't touch her bastard!" he yelled, not liking the way his voice trembled with fear.

"S-Soul..." Maka whispered softly reaching up and touching his chest, her hand unnaturally cold. The unnamed enemy came at them wielding his ridiculously large sword like a complete noob; but its sheer size was enough to make Soul want to take Maka as far away as he could. Tightening every muscle in his whole body Soul turned his left arm into the blade of a scythe; preparing to try and block the fatal blow. "Soul..." Maka whispered again, "Are we going to die?" her voice trembling showing the fear that had been hidden behind her calm façade.

"No. We'll be fine. See? I can still fight. We'll be okay." And so Soul blocked; to protect himself, his meister, and his love. Because even if he couldn't, Maka at least needed to come out safe; because she was so young; they were all so young, they all had so much life left to live. And so he fought.

**2) Dance With The Devil**

**By: Breaking Benjamin  
**

He turned to the demon.

"So all I have to do is play? If I play we'll be strong enough to win?"

"Yes, play... Play and let the black blood flow through you! Engulf you!" the demon cackled. Soul turned; and situated himself in front of the magnificent grand piano. Closing his eyes, he let the black blood take control; let the insanity flow through him, to give them the strength to live on.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as their soul resonance started

"SOUUUUUULLLLLLLLL!" She screamed in return; the pain the black blood brought was excruciating, but they needed to live on. Maka activated Demon Hunter; cleaving through all opposition, leaving no enemy alive; no one to hunt them down later.

"MAKA!!!" Soul screamed in pain as his song ended; the insanity pulsing through him; obliterating all rational thoughts. Maka reached out for his soul; knowing only that she had to drag him back into reality. Knowing she couldn't live if he were to die. Knowing this; she plunged into the insanity herself; to retrieve her lifelong partner. Risking both their lives to save his because; he mattered more than herself. And no matter what the risks; she wouldn't say good bye.

**3) Sugar, We're Goin Down**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

Soul watched; jealousy pulsing through his veins. He watched a boy confess to her, he watched her blush prettily. He watched as the boy leaned forward to tentatively press his lips onto hers. Turning in disgust Soul marched away. Spying wasn't cool anyways, what Maka did was up to her.

Unable to convince himself further Soul laid upon his bed; thinking back, trying to piece together when what he felt for his meister had no longer been companionship. But had first turned to affection, and then to love. It had probably been when fighting Stein; before they had known it was only a test. When he had thought in an instant, that he was going to lose Maka forever. When he had thrown his own body in the way because he valued her more than himself.

Maka opened the door feeling thoroughly disgusted by the day. A boy had confessed to her; and unable to think of an excuse fast enough, he'd gathered courage and kissed her before she'd rejected him. Now her first kiss had been taken by some random boy whose name she didn't even know.

"Souuuuulllll..." She whined; looking for her partner and longtime crush.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend." His annoyed response came from another room.

"Ewwwww; he's not my boyfriend, I don't even know his name! I was trying to decline him but the creep stole my first kiss!" Soul raised an eyebrow

"Come here." He motioned, Maka obediently trotted towards him. When she was close enough Soul grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips onto hers. Her brief squeak of surprise before kissing him back was enough to make his heart momentarily stop in anticipation. Pulling away after their shared moment Soul smirked "Redo first kiss. Better?"

"Much" Maka smiled before replacing her lips on his own.

**4) You Can't Touch This**

**By: MC Hammer**

Maka had always had an odd habit of, on weekends after showering as she was getting dressed, she sometimes started singing. Her habit evolved when for her 14th birthday her father had given her a stereo. So one day as she was searching for her normal outfit Maka flitted around in her underwear singing along to the song on the radio, Can't Touch This. Of course Soul was trying to sleep on the other side of the thin wall. His sleep deprived mind told him to go kill the source of noise, so he sleepily got up; not even bothering to get a shirt; Maka had seen him shirtless before. Soul threw open the door and walked into Maka's room right in the middle of her little song and dance number. His eyes widened slightly. Maybe he had better stop calling her flat.

"Oi, Maka." He drawled, her dancing and singing stopped abruptly.

"S-Soul!" She squeaked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal,

"Tone down the show a little please; as much as I love your singing, I'm trying to sleep." With that Soul walked out and went back to bed, the mental picture of Maka dancing in her underwear forever stored in his mind.

**5) Paralyzer**

**By: Finger Eleven **

Soul had never known that Maka could dance. Much less attract people of the male gender when she did so. If he had known he would have brought her with him to a club much MUCH sooner. He watched her swing her hips along with the music; completely oblivious to the hungry stares she was receiving from the surrounding males; Soul included.

A year or so had passed since Soul had been able to call Maka flat and have it be almost true. Now it would seem like he was blind if he did so. He glared at the other males staring at her; his pointed teeth enough to drive most away, the rest driven away by the glare. He slunk up behind Maka and ground into her

"Hey cutie, what's your number?" He grinned, using one of the many suckish pickup lines they had thought up one time when they were bored.

"I dunno, why don't you tell me." she said, turning around to grin at her partner.

"Since when have you known how to dance Maka." He drawled

"Since when have you been the jealous possessive type?" She countered

"Since you learned to dance." He smirked

"Maybe I should dance more often," She grinned, pretending to think it over, "In fact, I think I most definitely will." And they sealed their silent deal with a heated kiss.

**6) Into the Night**

**By: Santana**

Her feet slapped the ground in the intricate dance that was her fighting. Soul had once tried to watch her feet maneuver across the ground during a practice fight, but had been unable to discern the pattern they followed. Her feet always knew where to go depending on what she was doing, her leg muscles knew exactly when to bunch and release to propel her into a flip to dodge and her back knew when to arc to turn far enough and her arms knew how to gather the strength to catch and launch her back onto her feet; all while holding him, a heavy scythe only able to be wielded by her.

How did her footsteps stay light enough to dance away from rapid slices but remained planted firmly enough that she could leap to safety within a second?

It was a good thing she was the meister and not him, because if he was the meister he wouldn't be able to dodge with the instantaneous reaction time. The second or so it would take him to dodge while carrying a heavy weapon would be the second it took for them to be killed.

So he thanked the god he didn't believe in that his meister could slap her feet in the intricate battle dance required of her; and that he didn't have to carry the burden of dodging and controlling his muscles to propel him and his partner to safety so they could live to fight another day.

**7) Unknown Soldier**

**By: Breaking Benjamin**

The scythe twirled in midair; Maka caught her partner with the grace of one who had done this actions thousands of times before. In one fluid motion she swung her arm so Soul cut clean through their enemy, not pausing to watch his inevitable fate. The fear gripping her chest driving her forward, to save them both. Another of Arachnophobia's minions appearing before her, its momentary confusion all she needed to deal it its death blow. Blood from her enemy splattering across her face, Maka couldn't stop, she had to keep running, freedom only minutes away at this pace. Hope surging through her,

"Soul we're almost out!"

"Don't lose it now." He cautioned, not wanting all this work to go to waste. Bursting out of the barrier Maka gasped in relief, but it was short lived for three of Arachnophobia's henchmen were beyond the nearest snow drift. Hearing her relieved gasp they turned and made to go attack her. Her face paled, her energy was severely depleted form her earlier fighting and running. But when they came at her she took a strong fighting stance; because she would not die, Maka and Soul would not die unknown amidst the fighting.

**8) Whispers in the Dark**

**By: Skillet**

The demon was calling him again, trying his resolve. Luring him towards the insanity that would inevitably lead to his and Maka's downfall.

"SOUL!" Maka's scream brought him out of his momentary reverie; Maka, clad only in her blue swimsuit had been hit by the icy spray of the sprinkler on their roof. He grinned at her shudder, momentarily taking a sadistic pleasure in her discomfort. She padded over to him, "Souuuuullll," She whined, "Come into the sprinkler with me, it's no fun by myself..." He sighed, his unwavering resolved for the demon had been broken by a choice pout from his partner, oh how twisted his priorities were.

"Fine," he mock growled grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder and walking right into the freezing spray. Ignoring her shrieks of protest Soul stood there, immobile. He would remain strong against the demon, resist it's temptation at every turn, so he could be there when Maka needed him, when the fighting had torn her apart and left her with nothing; he would remain strong so he would be there to cry with her and to dry her tears. And if all else failed he would at least be there to protect her against the terrors of the heart. Because he would never let her be alone. So he stood strong.

**9) The Kill**

**By: 30 Seconds to Mars**

Trained to kill. Weapons to die. That's all they really were. Maka and Soul, while skilled, where going to end up lying down and dying along with everyone else. No one wins every fight. Maka had grown up knowing this, everyone has to die sometime. So she fought hard; not to win, but to survive. Sometimes she fought simply to win, like the tool she was, but other times she fought to survive, she fought to make Soul stronger. She fought to complete missions given to her by Shinigami-sama. She fought alongside her friends, who in turn, were also tools. Because in a life based on fighting to defeat evil, everyone ended up living and dying as a simple tool. Some found love in their partner; some found unrequited love in their partner. Some found excessive joy in killing. But they all fought to survive; to hold onto some little piece of sanity amongst the madness that was battle. Naturally Maka ended up clinging to Soul; the one being she trusted in the entire world. In turn Soul bared his entire being to her, holding no secrets from his beloved partner. So they could cling to the sanity that was the other, cling to the everyday normalcy that kept them going. So that when they died; not if; that they wouldn't die as mere tools, but would die as those who had loved and been loved, and had given another their entire being.

**10) Get Out Alive**

**By: Three Days Grace**

Soul had known from the beginning there was something off about Chrona. How had she? It? He didn't even care, how did it conquer the black blood; the madness, so easily, when it had taken him his whole being to pull Maka back from her few moments of insanity. He didn't trust Chrona and he didn't want Maka near the odd being. Didn't Chrona still wield a demon weapon after all? Could no one see something wrong with that picture?

Maka continued to try and be friends with the flighty creature that was Chrona. Despite Souls desperate pleas that she leave it alone. Those that were bron from insanity were bound to return to it.

So when he heard a desperate scream, and people shouting loudly and weapons and meisters racing towards the dungeon-like place where Chrona was kept he knew almost instantly what was happening and ran to help Maka. Who foolishly had let herself be alone with the beast that was Chrona and the weapon Ragnarok; she had left herself open to attack by sending him away. And now something had happened to her.

Rushing to the scene, he saw Maka cornered against the stone wall by Chrona wielding Ragnarok. Thousands of I-told-you-so's rushed through his mind as he flung himself towards her; unlike the other teams who seemed to think Chrona would harm Maka if they attacked.

"RUN MAKA!" the words tore past his lips unbidden, because if she were to die he would die soon after, for whoever killed Maka would suffer every moment of their remaining life, regardless of the fact that he couldn't fight even half as well without his gifted meister. Flinging himself at her; covering her with his own body. He whispered; "Now we can fight," Before turning into the scythe that would forever protect her; and offer the ability to flee to safety.

_A/N: Blame my stupid bumpkin jackonape of a best friend for this story's existance. She told me "Oh Sami, I'll be back in an hour. I'm gunna go play Guitar Hero and eat dinner" Yes. Then 1 hour passed. Then 3 more. Oh how I hate her. But I still love her. Kinda -glares darkly- Yes Savannah I hope you read this. Maybe it will help you figure out what I changed ;D  
Anyhoo my cookies are almost done so I better go save them from my oven (Isn't everyone proud of me for finishing my very first story??? =DDD)_

_Despite popular belief I love Savannah, and by the way aforementioned emo sevvie. INVEST IN A CLOCK!!!!!!_


End file.
